Full Metal Wizard
by all-the-good-ones-get-impaled
Summary: As Edward and Roy's relationship progresses a curve ball is thrown and they get the pleasure of meeting Harry Potter and the gang, what madness will ensue?
1. Chapter 1

Full metal wizard

I am not a child, and I can do things on my own though Roy can't seem to get this through his abnormally sexy skull. It all started when I went to Hogwarts a school of witchcraft and wizardry- what the hell??? Equivalent exchange literally rules my life though Al managed to escape the constant presence it has in the sinners life I just can't seem to rid myself of the baggage of mistakes I can't seem to shake off. Okay, let's start from the beginning here cause I am getting ahead of myself.

My name is Edward Elric and I tried to resurrect my mother when I was a kid- I managed to pull my brother into the mess too. I lost a leg during the transmutation and an arm putting my brothers soul into a suit of armor since he lost his whole body. I joined the military when I was twelve to find out about the Philosophers stone so I could get my brothers body back, and yah no what? I did it I found the stupid ass stone and gave my brother his body back- no shipping payment required and now he is one happy camper, though my body stays as is, it is more convenient but that doesn't mean I gotta like it. The plot of this story is actually two years after my brother got his body back and for some godforsaken reason I'm still in the military working my leather clad ass off for an unappreciative Fuhrer who seems to appreciate my ass a little to much for my comfort- now on with the story!

I saw a blur of pure white and a shower of feathers immediately assaulted my line of vision as I felt two clawed feet prod the top of my head slightly. The whole office froze along with myself who had been handing a report into earlier said Bastard Fuhrer also known as Roy Mustang, the womanizing pyromaniac leader of the new and improved –at least to the public- military. I felt the bird take flight with a slight hop from my head and before Roy could close his mouth a slick white owl was staring straight at me with glassy silver eyes as its leg stuck out in a demanding manner towards my hand. I gingerly took the letter and unfurled the paper attached to the proud looking owl in front of me, the letter read-

_Dear Mr. Elric and Mustang,_

_I take pleasure in writing to such men of your caliber for the assistance I assure you I am in dire need of. You see I am the headmaster for a school that teachers the art of Witchcraft and Wizardry and we are now preparing for the rising of a dark wizard's who hopes to take over our world- and I dare say he will damage unprotected citizens from yours as well. I would like to offer Mr. Elric a position as a seventh year student and the position of Alchemy teacher to Mr. Mustang, though I'm sure Mr. Elric could assist you during class. Mr. Elric will be protecting one of our student's who is at risk of attack of the dark wizard's malice. Though the original dark wizard is referred too as He-who-must-not-be-named his real name is Voldemort, and his followers pose a threat to our school and students. The student's name is Harry Potter. I'm sure that you will both also take advantage of our vast library and the opportunity of learning some of our magic. _

_Hope to be seeing both of you soon,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

After getting over the shock of just what this man was suggesting I managed to sputter out a, "What do you think, Bastard Fuhrer we gonna take this job, or does this case sound a slight bit too insane for you?"

Roy looked up at me, with a determined and slightly threatening spark penetrating his usually bleak cobalt eyes. "It seems as if this man is threatening us with the fact that this Voldemort character could attack both of our worlds, I'd like to have a word with him."

Roy said this with such finality that I didn't question. I made my way out the tall double doors of his office as I said, "I'll go pack for the trip the-," but before I finished I tripped over a variety of suit cases along with a cage holding the pure white owl.

Roy chuckled at my current situation –sprawled and half buried by suitcases. "Looks like they're a step ahead of you Full metal."

"Can it Roy," I instantly regretted saying this, for I hated showing public affection to the Bastard Fuhrer. I knew he liked me but I never knew just how deep this affection was, sure we'd gone on dates and kissed but he'd done that with a lot of women, was I the same? Doubts were constantly apart of my daily life, but it's not so bad. I love Roy and him not loving me back could possibly kill me, but I won't think about that right now.

Roy looked at me for a while after I said his name, along with the rest of the office. I put on my sarcastic 'Just try me' look and hoped that they would brush it off, looks like karma just wasn't on my side today.

"I would like to talk to you for a minute Full metal there's something that we need to discuss about the trip," I couldn't put my finger on it but he seemed fidgety as he rearranged the papers on his desk. 'What if he breaks up with me, the prospect of a new flock of girls just too good to pass up? Why, why was karma never on my side?' My gut sank with each step every officer took to leaving Roy and I alone. I could feel my throat tighten and my fists clench involuntarily as I looked at him as little affection as I could possibly muster at the moment. He just looked so awkward as he rearranged the books on his self and tugged on the alchemy gloves that constantly adorned his hands.

"Ed," he started off with my nickname, though he'd call me Ed often I would always feel a tingle invade my senses when he said it. He cleared his throat and started again. "Ed, I want to tell you some- no I need to tell you before we go about us- about what I want us," my head lowered slightly with each word. He was breaking up with me, I loved him so much even though I never wanted to, it just happened. I brought my hands up to my face as I felt a tear slip out of my eye, I hated crying but before my hand reached my face I felt a firm grasp on my wrist. I looked up and was met with the eyes of a slightly panicked Fuhrer. "No, no, Ed listen to me. I love you, and I want you to know that I won't let anyone have you." After saying it Roy actually scrunched up his eyes and I could feel his grip on my arm tighten. I reached up on my tiptoes so that I could gently press my lips to his.

"Love you too, Roy," I felt more tears roll down my cheeks as I smiled up at him. Roy wiped the tears and pressed his lips a long with his body up to mine encasing me, protecting me. We stayed like this for a while and my tears stopped as Roy let a small chuckle escape his lips and I looked up at him, questions in my eyes as he leaned down.

"What did you think I was going to say Edward?"

"Uhhh…" I let out a small sigh as I looked up. "I though you were breaking up with me," I could see surprise and hurt flash quickly across his blue eyes before he bundled me in his arms, he really does make me feel like a child at times.

Maybe being treated as a child has a few perks.

Please review this is my first fan fiction ever and I want to continue, so please give feedback be it good or bad. By the way Roy is not a pedophile because Ed is 19 though he's still short I won't say how old I think Roy is cause sexiness never ages.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Updated because it was snowing and I had time to write. I hate the snow cause its cold and it makes ice and it falls on my sidewalk were it has to be removed by shovel… Yeah so I updated please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not Harry Potter or Full Metal Alchemist or let me tell you NO ONE WOULD DIE everyone would be happy. My heart can't take any more death.

Nelson: I would like to thank you whole-heartedly! I am rewriting this with your review in mind. After reading your review I decided to do some research by watching and reading (even though it was painful) some FMA- so I tried to incorporate some real Ed-ness in there I hope you review again if you don't think I did well or missed something.

Full Metal Wizard chapter two

Under instruction of Dumbledore Ed and Roy stood exactly 4 miles from Central. A dazed Ed slumped against an ever alert and quite stiff Roy. Ed managed to dish out an impressive yawn just as a woman in forest green robes and a tall black hat literally "poofed," two feet in front of Roy who raised an eyebrow at the woman's apparel but gave no sign of introducing himself.

The slightly wrinkled faced woman surveyed the two with a trained eye; first she looked over the older man with deep black silky looking hair and intense cobalt blue eyes. He gave of an air of someone who was looked toward for all the answerers much representing the way Dumbledore held him self but with a certain refinement that came with years of mental and physical training. His blue military uniform suited the man nicely making his appearance a bit intimidating. She looked at the young man next to him and was met with a pair of glazed eyes. 'Someone isn't a morning person,' thought the prim woman. Who she had assumed was Roy Mustang the new Alchemy teacher followed her gaze and nudged the swaying boy.

"Hey short-stuff we're going to leave soon," Roy would have teased Edward longer but he was wary of the Full Metal Alchemist when he had just woken up- though he would never admit it. The boy had golden shining hair that seemed to absorb the sunlight and gave his tanned face a healthy glow as he caught her eye and gave a smile that made the woman believe he could take on the world. Well the smile stayed until he registered the taller man's statement about his height. Edward was off like a rocket.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE MISTAKES THE PERSON IN FRONT OF HI-." A graceful hand stained with ink being clamped over his mouth cut off his rant.

"Why don't you stop right there Edward, before you dig yourself a hole you can't hop out of." The owner of the ink stained hand said this in an exasperated voice that hinted at this happening before. Edward gave a struggle at the short joke Roy had sneaked in his scolding.

"Hello boys, my name is Professor McGonagall. It's a pleasure meeting the both of you." She gave the two alchemists a friendly smile. She liked the young man who she had been told was 19, though she found that hard to believe. McGonagall could also tell that the two protectors had something more than a military relationship but she decided to let the chips fall where they may. 'They have their preferences, and I think many would find it difficult to truly dislike either of the two men.' McGonagall had been surprised by her own thoughts she hadn't known herself to accepting people so quickly. 'The are in the military, being friendly is how they gain trust.'

"Hello, my name is Roy Mustang and this is my subordinate Edward Elric."

'He says the boys name with a possessive tone, I hope that this doesn't interfere with protecting Harry,' thought the Transfiguration Professor as she became more and more suspicious of the two men's relationship. She could feel herself involuntarily beginning to like this, what she could safely infer was, couple.

"Its very nice to meet you ma'am, and I look forward to working with you to stop the followers," Edward said this with a polite tone as he gave a deep bow.

"Well then Mr. Mustang, Mr. Elric we will be traveling to Hogwarts by Portkey, so if you please touch this chain," McGonagall said this as she pulled out a silver chain seemingly from no where. The silver chain was adorned with a rusted locket dangling precariously at one end, looking fragile enough to be blown away with the slightest gust of wind. Edward reached a timid hand forward and placed it on the silver chain. Roy gave a disbelieving look before he stood behind Edward and placed his hand half over the small boy's and half gripping the dainty chain smirking slightly when he saw Ed blush but made no indication of moving. Roy stared McGonagall in the eye, which she returned with a slight smile, showing her acceptance of the two boys. Not expecting the gut wrenching pull Edward gave a slight squeak as they were pulled mercilessly from the ground and thrown through the air like they were in a shake-and-bake bottle.

McGonagall landed on her feet at their new destination with practiced precision while Edward landed with his butt in the air a few yards away with Roy in front of him practically coughing his lungs out with mirth caused by the sprawled form of his indignant lover.

McGonagall heard a slightly muffled, "Only bastards would land on their feet after something like that," as he untangled himself from his red robe. When was standing up McGonagall saw his sleeve ride up slightly on his arm, she had noticed the gloves before but took note of them after she saw a flash of silver metal in place of his wrist. Worried that he had some how gotten the Portkey wrapped around his wrist. McGonagall rushed towards Ed with an expression of anxiety that had Roy following suit.

"Is something a matter?" Asked Roy with a positively protective air that made McGonagall think that Ed had life cut out for him. McGonagall reached Ed and took his wrist revealing a cool metal contraption where flesh had a right to be.

"Looks like you have some explaining to do, Mr. Elric," said McGonagall in a clipped tone of voice. Maybe this was in the military because of the trust he earns from people so quickly.

"Please Professor McGonagall call me Edward, and yes, I do have some things that need to be said and explained." McGonagall could feel doubt already plaguing her earlier thought of the boy being an experienced manipulator; Edward's words had left her with the inkling that, just like many at Hogwarts, he had seen too much of the world. The pain Edward masked with a grin was an obvious sign that this conversation was to be continued at a later date. McGonagall then came to a revelation that should have been painfully obvious to her- Edward had dealt with life and won he looked confident but knowing, much like Dumbledore did.

McGonagall put a hand on each of the boy's backs and led them through Hogwarts doors. Roy and Ed had come a few weeks early so that Ed could learn the previous six years curriculum and Roy could set up a lesson plan for the certain to be eager students of Hogwarts. McGonagall led them up a staircase and down the hall into a room where all the Professors of Hogwarts resided, all hushed when Edward, Roy, and McGonagall walked through the door. The suspicious stares of the Professors cause Roy to put a protective hand on Edwards shoulder. Roy's action led to Edward giving him the 'I can take care of myself thank you very much,' look but didn't remove the hand. The Professors watched the silent stare down for a moment curiosity bubbling due to the mysterious guests at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had left certain facts about the two new residents hanging allowing the Professors of Hogwarts to come up with the own conclusions.

Edward decided to speak first. With a big goofy grin he began his introduction. "Hello my name is Edward Elric and I be a seventh year student here for your safety, I hope we all get along." When he was done most of the Professors seated at the round table that occupied a majority of the room had relaxed at the blatant friendly nature of the new student. One man how ever remained stoic and uncaring.

"You don't look like you could protect much," said the aforementioned man. Edward's hands clenched at his sides, as he looked the man over. Narrow eyes, hooked nose, greasy hair, stiff back which Ed had assumed was due to the fact that something had been painfully shoved up his backside and the result had been the tone of the grumpy man. Ed gave a smile after looking the man over and clapped his hands together before swiftly running a hand over his metal arm and turning it into the slick, deadly looking blade that Edward had evident confidence in using. The already pale mans face seemed to turn ashen as he examined the glint of the blades murderous glow.

It took the man a few moments to collect himself and say, "I'm Professor Snape, pleased to meet you, Edward."

Edward raised an eyebrow; he had doubted that the man would be such a coward. He was disappointed by the easy forfeit made by the man who was now eyeing Edwards weapon with a sick fascination. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Professor Snape." Something sparked between the two and you could tell that a rivalry of sorts had started between the two men, making the other Professors like the blonde haired boy even more.

Teachers in the room scoffed at the golden boy who had walked through their doors. He had entered with a smile and captured all present, there was something about this Edward fellow that left them feeling… Unsettled.

Edward could feel the stares of every pair of eyes in the room looking at him that made him feel as if he were being dissected. He knew that the Professors knew what the world was like and that they were wary of him, as they right should be. Ed gave a smirk looks like both their worlds had seen some serious shit.

Edward went around shaking everyone's hand each adorning a look of surprise when they are met with a glove and smooth and out of place beneath. Edward shook Dumbledore's hand last with an "I'm sure it'll be a pleasure working with you sir."

"Same to you Edward, now why don't you sit down and we'll give you the gist of things." At this Roy and Edward sat next to each other and looked intently at Dumbledore as he began his story of the rise and fall of Tom Riddle.

Please review!

Okay I hope everyone likes this version better cause I sure do. I made Snape mean because he is and sometimes he makes me mad and plus I get the feeling Edward would beat the tar out of him given the chance. I hope I made Edward a little more Edward like, I reread HP and FMA and then read my chapter and was all what the hell, Nelsons review helped me pick out my problems and figure out things that I didn't like with my story! Please tell me if you have any other suggestions- that's why I put it on fanfiction. I expect you guys to be merciless!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned FMA or HP your lives would be hell of a lot different.

Full Metal Wizard Chapter Three

The Professors of Hogwarts sat astounded at the attention span of the two men. Never had they seen any students of theirs sit so intently for any of their lessons, but these two had sat still as stone for the whole story of who, what, where, how, why, and when of Tom Riddle. When Dumbledore had finished with the story of Voldemort he started to explain Edward and Roy's mission of protecting Harry and the other students of Hogwarts. Edward tore his attention from the headmaster of Hogwarts, nodded and heaved a sigh.

Edward had thought a lot about the time he would spend at Hogwarts. The mission of protecting an individual and not bringing down a specific enemy unsettled him to no end. He would be spending a year with these people or at least until all immediate threats were eliminated. That means that Edward would be living with these witches and wizards and maybe become allies or friends. He had been hoping to make up a story about how he had gotten his automail, but now that seemed impossible. The headmaster had taught Tom Riddle and he had ended up a dark wizard who haunted the people of this world even in his death, what would they think of him? He had tried to transmute his own mother; they had some right to know what he had done. Edward had come to a conclusion- if he is to be protecting, living, and supporting these people they should know what he had done. Even as he made his decision he had doubts, maybe being in the dark would be better for the people. He thought again to the students who had helped win the battle against Voldemort and his followers, having these people know the mistakes he made would help them understand how far he'd come, how much he could help, and how much of an adult he was. He repeated this over in his head as he got ready to speak.

"Professors, there is something that I need to explain, usually I keep it to myself but since I am to be living and protecting you, you have a right to know of what's happened to me," Edward forced it out while looking at his hands. Roy shot him a glance understanding his intentions having thought them himself. He discretely slipped his hand into Edward's and gave a reassuring squeeze. Edward looked up after having felt Roy's support and opened his mouth to began the important facts of his life but was interrupted by the pointer finger of a slim gnarled hand being jabbed in his face.

"You, I can see it. You will die a horrible and painful death," said the woman who owned the nasty finger. She had follicles the size of tea saucers and hair that seemed to defy all laws of gravity.

"Again?" Asked a put down Edward. Roy squeezed his hand at the thought, reassuring himself that Edward was there and safe.

McGonagall was immediately pulling Traleynes hand away from the fed up boy. After she had gotten the bug eyed woman to take her seat she gaped at the boy finally registering what he said.

"Again?" Repeated a horrified and distraught Professor Flitwick.

"Well I guess its time to begin my story isn't it?" Asked a suddenly serious and solemn Edward as he shifted in discomfort.

Ed told his story; quite an adventurous tale with sick twists and turns though Edward left out the pain of automail limbs it didn't take a genius to infer that it would be quite painful to reattach a limb. Edward flinched at the parts were he would explain death- be it of his mother or of a rescue issued to late the pain was always there, he also got up and paced when he described the Homunculus or another twisted son-of-a-bitch who had killed, manipulated, or scammed. He explained what he had done to people especially his brother and how he had fixed his mistake. When he described the deceit of the old Fuhrer and his death the Professors shared a glance for they were reminded of Harry Potter, the boy Ed and Roy would protect. The story had amazed them all; Edwards' perseverance through all the challenges and battles life had thrown at him. Especially where it concerned his brother and how Edward never gave up or questioned what he was doing for the people he cared for. Throughout the whole explanation Roy had put in his two cents where it mattered most deepening the cause and affect's the Homunculus had and what had happened while Ed was away. When Ed wrapped things up with his death in the alternate world and him returning to a healthy brother and all his comrades at Central Madame Pomfrey stood up, embraced the boy, and cried. Edward awkwardly patted the woman's back as she sobbed into his robe as he sent a panicked glance over her back at Roy; he was the expert after all. 'Wait,' Ed mentally berated himself 'I'm not supposed to think about that, not right now. Plus Roy said he loved me- stop, stop, stop.' Edwards glance was met with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. 'What in the…' But then he knew. Edward had only explained his relationship with Roy as a father figure and friend that helped him through difficult times, and Roy wasn't satisfied.

"If I could just add something," Edward's glare intensified with each word Roy spoke. He thought they were throwing to much at the Hogwarts staff, the fact that he was embarrassed had absolutely nothing to do with it. "Me and Edward are lovers, though I'm sure this won't pose a problem I'd thought you would like to know." Edward was worried that Roy had gotten a little to cocky since he became Fuhrer, but he saw respect for Dumbledore and knew there wouldn't be any problems concerning the mission at least.

Dumbledore gave a cheerful smile, which Edward returned still trapped in the emotionally unstable woman's grasp. "No problem at all, though Edward will be staying in the dorms and you will get a room in the staffs corridor." At this Roy and Edward kept their faces carefully composed, it was to be expected but that didn't mean they had to be happy about it. Dumbledore had caught their slight disappointment and gave them a look over his half moon spectacles before saying, "Though Harry sometimes spends nights with Serious Black so I'm sure exceptions can be made." At this Edward visibly brightened and you could see a certain gleam in Roy's eye. "Plus I am proud to say that our library was yet to disappoint our residents," the icing on the cake.

'Now he's all excited and won't stop reading until he's finished the entire library,' Roy banged his head against the wall much to the Professors of Hogwarts dismay.

'Just what he need another insane one,' thought Professor Sprout the Herbology teacher. Their attention was dragged away by the young blonde man, who looked like a child who had been offered cookies galore.

Edward was practically bouncing off the walls unable to contain the sharp edge to his eyes as he thought of the amount of books he would be able to get his hands on. "How large would you say this library is?" Roy went and sat in a corner- sulking at his lover's enthusiasm for knowledge. The Professors had moved to the corners of the room for a different reason. The love for knowledge had the intelligent spark to the eye had only been seen in one other mans eye. Albus Dumbledore the most powerful man the wizarding world had ever seen, the teachers would have a run for their money and they could feel it.

'Maybe I should reread the Defense Against the Dark Arts text book…' Thought Lupin as he made his way out the door chuckling to himself, this boy was interesting and would give more presence than just protection. 'Life is good.'

"Well this is wonderful, I shall show you to your room since you can stay together until the other students arrive. Then we can make our way towards the-," Dumbledore was cut off most unceremoniously by a sneer on Snape's face. He clasped his hands and looked at Snape with laughing eyes. "Is there something you would like to share Severus?"

"I'm sorry Dumbledore, but I've seen the weapon there's just the question of whether the boy can use it or not."

'Oh! The invertebrate decided to grow some backbone.' Edward got a little excited at this, maybe he'd be able to show that he can defend himself and others.

"What would satisfy your curiosity Severus?" Dumbledore was chuckling now, leave it to Severus to set up a situation were he would get his ass handed to him.

"Well, how about the two give a demonstration of sorts," Snapes smiled as he looked at the two men.

The whole room had gone silent, everyone had thought that Snape would want to fight one of the two men but instead he pits them against each other.

"I don't think that would be the best idea," Roy remembered their first fight, and the mess after said fight. He didn't want to go through that again, plus he could tell Ed wanted a piece of the snake in front of him.

"And why not, you're frauds aren't you? Mooching off us and getting your little kicks," Snape was gloating at his discovery while all the other Professors smacked their foreheads, Snape was digging his own grave.

"I would love to personally show you how loyal I am to this mission Professor and what better way to ensure that I am using no illusions than to fight me your self?" Ed smiled he had caught Professor Snape, he may be spineless but he wouldn't back down from this.

"Why don't you two have a little duel outside, Ed's fighting will need open ground," Dumbledore was smiling. He knew what Ed could do, he had felt the power he possessed and having him duel would reassure the other Professors.

"I'm in." Ed was bouncing on the balls of his feet. 'This will be interesting,' that he was certain of.

Everyone got up and left the room, a smirking Roy was chatting with an amused Dumbledore at the front followed by a seemingly confident Snape. They made their way out onto the grounds Professor Sprout would use for planting with her students and Edward began his work.

Ed- not wanting to give away his ability before the fight was drawing a circle in the freshly turned dirt. Much to Professor Sprout's dismay though she trusted Edward when he said he would fix it, the discretion still hurt. Snape only raised a disbelieving eyebrow and turned to Dumbledore.

"What is this? I'm not going to fight like a Barbarian." Snape sneered when he saw he head caught Roy's attention though Roy only regarded him with a cold gaze.

"Come now Severus, respect their culture, now get out there and show us what you've got." Dumbledore hoped Snape would last a while for he wanted to see the boy's full potential. As Snape made his way into the circle Ed started warming up with punches and kicks to get the adrenaline flowing as Snape scoffed.

'Looks like the headmaster is losing it if he wants that to protect us.' Severus took his position near the end of the circle while Ed crouched slightly, ready for the start signal or to dodge is Snape was as under handed as he thought. Ed's instincts screamed about this man- he gave Ed a bad feeling and when you've lived according to your instincts since the age of 12 you put your life in their hands and become fast friends.

"I've heard that Barbarians are quite the fighters," Roy smirked when he saw Snape's reply of a twitched wand. Then he stiffened and brought his hand up in front of him for a clear shot in case he needed to… intervene.

McGonagall glanced over at the man beside her, he had lifter his hand as if to snap in that formation kids were into these days. She had heard it in the halls. Don't make me tap you with constipation or something along those lines, what was happening to children these days? She shook her head sadly when she noticed when she noticed this man also wore gloves as did Edward though Roy's had some gang symbol sewn on the back. 'What has Dumbledore gotten us into?'

Dumbledore clapped his hands and beamed at the two in the circle. "Shall we begin gentlemen?"

"Are we supposed to be gentle?" Ed was confused he had thought they were fighting not having tea and crumpets.

"Just fight Edward." Roy smirked at his lover's confusion and Snape beginning a spell had stopped Ed's answering glare short.

"_Imperio_!"

Ed dodged crouching low to the ground and launching himself through the air with his metal arm always keeping Snape in sight. The crowd, excluding Roy, was taken a back by the young man's instantaneous response to the spell. Everyone's breath had caught when Snape had used the forbidden curse even Roy had held his breath when the stream of light made its dancing way past Edward and into open air. Dumbledore was naturally ticked at the use of such a dangerous spell, but there was no stopping the fight so he let himself boil with the anger of a curse said on his grounds. Ed had sensed the power in the curse, and he was glad the man had done it. He needed to know what he was up against. Snape on the other hand was not observing but furious he hadn't caught the annoying pest by surprise as he had wanted. He decided to just knock the brat from the circle as he uttered his next line of attack.

"Expel-," Snape was cut off, he had been directing his wand at Edward used to the long narrow stage usually used for the traditional dueling of magic. He wasn't however expecting the lithe young man to dodge quick as lightening to the left though he made the assumption that Edward would repeat his earlier move he was again fooled. Edward landed on his left foot and pushed off the ground doubling back and repeating the same on Snape's right side as he made his way zigzagging forward. Snape had panicked and knew he needed to defend himself and before he had time to process his actions he began the two words that he thought necessary but would surely regret.

"Ava-." He never got any further. Ed had seen him raise his arm when preparing the spell and knew something was off something deadly. He could feel the sickening mixture of power and dread fill the air sending his senses into over alert. The feeling had hit him even before the slippery man began the words that he knew could be his end. Ed had reacted quickly clapping his hands cutting off the man's words and sending the world into a sea of neon blue light that illuminated the stunned faces of the Professors as metal vines formed and wrapped themselves around Snape knocking his wand out of his hand and causing it to land out of the circle sticking out of the ground at a 45 degree angle. Snape was now buried a good six inches into the ground. Ed clapped again and approached Snape. Snape was scared, frozen with fear that intensified ten fold when the blonde appeared in front of him, cutting off the frenzied glance Snape had tried to send his co-workers. A blue light glowed cascading Edward's face in a eerie glow making him resemble a malevolent spirit though much more real. Snape's face had also captured the blue tint though it only magnified the horror he was feeling as he stared at the protector of Hogwarts. Edward had turned his arm into the same blade he had shown Snape earlier the only difference being that the blade was now being pressed to the Professors throat causing the greasy man to break into a cold sweat. Edward looked up, half his faced was shadowed as he regarded Snape with one cold unfeeling golden eye giving the feel of a professional assassin; one that would kill him in cold blood. Edward had no desire to kill the man trapped helplessly in front of him no matter how much his survival instincts encouraged him to do so, but if the military had taught him one useful thing it was how to bluff.

Roy on the other hand wasn't so opposed to taking Snape's worthless little life. Roy was furious and he burned to incinerate the man Edward had ensnarled at the edge of the circle. He had almost seen Edward's life disappear in front of his eyes and he was nearly hissing with anger, it was then that he snapped- literally. A carefully controlled fire passed Edward in the form of a warm breeze and zeroed in on the scum that Ed had mercifully let live. The fire encased the hideous man but was only hot enough to melt the metal bonds and singe the ends of the mans stringy hair. Snape was released from his bonds but escape from the dirt was impossible so he fell with a defeated thump on his backside. Roy came over and pulled Edward close, Edward was surprised at the public display of affection. Sure Roy teased him in public to the point that Edward was forced to shut the man's pie hole, but hugs? He had always thought that Roy saw those actions as sappy and pointless, but the earlier scene replayed in his mind and he hugged back. Ed could definitely live without dying again. Ed buried his head in the crook of Roy's neck before bending down and clapping his hands to the Earth beneath them erasing all signs of the circle, freeing Snape, and turning the dirt a richer soil than it was before. He straightened and made his way toward a fuming Dumbledore with Roy close by his side.

"The use of such dangerous spells could have killed the young man gracious enough to satiate your needs of reassurance!" Dumbledore's eyes were burning with a rage that made Ed see just how much trouble he had been in when fighting Snape.

Snape looked at Edward with a searing hatred in his eyes and Ed knew this wasn't the end.


	4. Chapter 4

Full Metal Wizard

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Full Metal Alchemist- if I did why would I be here?

-

"Seven years?! But Albus he's never learned any magic and to learn so much in such a short span of time is crazy!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

"Don't worry Edward's a prodigy along with a genius," Roy puffed himself up a bit with pride as he placed a hand on Ed's shoulder.

Edward looked indignant as he swatted Roy's hand away. "I just enjoy learning is all, I am no genius."

"Yes, yes now come along Ed we better get a lay out of Hogwarts."

"I thought you two had already been sent the map of Hogwarts." Dumbledore was confused. He had given a painstakingly detailed map of Hogwarts that even depicted the hidden passageways that Harry so much enjoyed.

"We need a full lay out to see what sort of land Hogwarts is surrounded by. It'll help us prepare for future invasions and such, plus it's always helpful to know the advantages and disadvantages of any landscape." Roy explained with a serious expression. He liked the people for they had understood, but he wasn't here to make friends. He saw the change in the Professor's eyes at the topic and knew that they were all ready to face what ever was being blasted their way.

"Certainly, that's a very wise idea. I'm sorry that I don't have anything prepared." Dumbledore's laughing eyes had taken on a hard sheen that had built with years of war against an insane force.

Edward's brow furrowed as he thought through the Alchemy books he had read in Central. "I think I've read a book or two with Alchemic circles that would easily give us that information, and if I am mistaken I'll just make something up." Edward gave a nod at the decision and that was the end of the battle planning for now.

"So I shall show you two to your room and then to the library for the assigned books of the last seven years." Dumbledore gestured his hand towards the door and smiled as Roy and Edward walked past. Before he made his way out the door he gave the Professors still gathered in the room a look.

Hogwarts group of Professors would wait for Dumbledore's return.

~ As Dumbledore, Edward and Roy make their way down the hall…

"Ah, yes Mr. Mustang an owl came not to long ago with quite the load of paperwork and a note stating something about not slacking off." Dumbledore's eyes resumed there earlier sparkle when he say the mans head drop in a mark of defeat and Edward let out a loud laugh.

"Hawkeye caught yah there Roy." Roy perked up at the short blondes jab and put him in a headlock.

"Who's got paperwork of their own Mr. Brigadier-General?" Ed then became depressed and together they wobbled down the hallway with thoughts of mountainous paperwork piles and cramped hands.

~Dumbledore's meeting

"Dumbledore what have you gotten us into? I think that the brat is insane and that the 'Fuhrer' is his zookeeper." Snape was furious due to the fact that humiliation doesn't tend to sit well in the arrogant minded man's stomach.

"Now Snape isn't that a bit harsh?" Asked Dumbledore.

"I think that the Edward needs a little looking after." Said McGonagall.

"So you want me to watch a man who is watching Harry?" Dumbledore was humoring the Professors banter but was getting slightly fed up at the ridiculous notions being put out.

"Dumbledore I just don't think he's fit for the job." Explained McGonagall. "He's obviously been through tough times and I just think that he could be unstable."

"Did you not listen to the man? He's been in the military for seven years- saving peoples lives for seven years. I think that he has more than the required experience and we should be thankful that he is here." Dumbledore defended.

"_I _think that evil dictators make our life shit and are the very root of our problem. That man has dealt with that- taken that down. I think that we should be thanking the heavens and start focusing on the problem." The man who had been leaning back in a rickety old chair in a battered jacket fell to the ground with a 'thunk' revealing his face from the shadows.

"Oh, come off it Sirius what do you know?" Snape sneered at the man.

"I know that the students of the school are in danger and I know that Dumbledore is smart enough to do a background check on the two men. I trust Dumbledore and therefore I trust the two highly trained alchemists that could have killed Snipe with the lift of a finger. Snivelous you tried to kill the Blondie when he was using the situation to convince you that he was stronger than you thought, which he did. You all are starting to sound like the Ministry, do you want that again?" Sirius had become pretty heated up over the fact that they didn't believe the man. The ministry didn't believe Harry either and that got lost them a few lives, are they going to become the very people they tried so hard to save from ignorance?

Dumbledore smiled gratefully at Sirius's blatant disgust in the teachers. He needed the Professors of Hogwarts to trust Edward and Roy but also respect them and what better way to convince them worthy of protecting Hogwarts then by linking their experiences to Harry's own.

Snape scoffed at Sirius's argument, the fact that he hated Harry Potter had absolutely nothing to do with his extreme hate for the two protectors. "Harry Potter made it through the years jeopardizing the safety of Hogwarts every time he came back to this school."

"He saved this school on multiple occasions Snape." McGonagall was starting to see Sirius's side of the argument; she didn't want to agree with Snape's shallow point of view on the two men, but the two men were suspicious and she didn't know how to handle the foreign situation.

"Due to luck and the assistance of experienced Wizard's." Snape started to see that he was now the only one still on the side of accusing the two men.

"You know that isn't true Snape so why don't you go back to the potion that's supposed to dislodge the cactus up your ass." Sirius had a temper at times.

"You want to repeat that Padfoot?" Snape could feel his blood boiling.

"Alright lets settle down shall we?" Dumbledore didn't want to do repairs. This was taking to long plus he'd woken up early this morning and was a slight bit on the cranky side.

"The two men are imbeciles Dumbledore. What can I do to make you see that?" Snape had taken a new more sincere approach.

"Tell me Snape if an imbecile fought you and won easily what does that make you?" Dumbledore was really cranky. Snape in turn had taken on an impressive shade of red and promptly stormed out the room.

"Well that is that. Does anyone else have any questions?" Dumbledore held himself with importance but the weariness of the day was pressing down heavily on his shoulders and a comfortable bed sounded exceptionally appetizing.

Each Professor shook their head no as Dumbledore walked calmly out of the room leaving everyone to their thoughts.

"Should he be trusted?" Now that Dumbledore and Snape had gone so had the two main debaters with no one left to influence the decision out of the Professors.

"You all know my side so I'll leave you to your indecisive bantering." Sirius left the room with a simple wave of his hand.

"I agree with Dumbledore and Sirius, I have never doubted either of my friends and I don't plan to doubt their decision quite yet. Plus I find the two men quite entertaining and if I may say so- sane. I bid you goodnight." Remus walked carefully out of the room to retire to his own quarters. 'Old coots can be so stubborn at times.'

McGonagall turned to the remaining Professors in the room. "Just keep an eye on him then."

As the remaining Teachers made their way out of the room various thoughts and opinions circulated. Edward and Roy had caused quite a stir in Hogwarts society.

Edward and Roy had gotten their wands the day after their arrival from none other than Olivander. Olivander had been more than willing to raise to the challenge of the two foreign men that had came into his shop with a history of Alchemy and not Magic. Olivander had wands that seemed to be there waiting for them. Olivander's face had lightened up when they walked in the door and the wands had been ready immediately.

Edward pulled his wand out with a bit of hesitation. The metal was cool and familiar to the touch. Gaining confidence he flourished the wand mimicking Snape's movements as a soft breeze blew softly through the room.

"Excellent! An artificial red hair found from a rare suit of armor found at Hogwarts encased in metal." Ed blinked at the mention of the suit of armor but gave a small smile. Al was back in Resembol with Winry, happy and smiling.

Roy picked up his wand and ran a hand over it before giving it a small flick and a perfectly controlled flame circled through the air. "Very good! A very rare wood- strong enough to be bathed in fire and the hair of a Mustang."

Ed laughed. "Of course, Mr. Mustang it is quite fitting."

Roy flicked his new wand slightly at the remark and a burst of flame shot out and burned through the fabric of Ed's right hand. "Ed!"

"S'okay Roy. No harm done." Ed smiled but quickly shoved his hand in the pocket of his robe.

"Ah, with power comes responsibility but I'm sure you would know that Mr. Mustang."

With that Ed and Roy paid and walked out the door, knowing more than anyone the truth of Mr. Olivander's words.

Over the course of the next few weeks Ed and Roy had spells, equations, and facts concerning both the spells and history of Hogwarts drilled mercilessly into their heads. Edward absorbed it like a sponge striving to find a link between Alchemy and Magic that would make things easier to comprehend and execute. Ed was constantly having to becoming more comfortable with using something as foreign as Magic and what it entitled but made amazing progress. Though some teachers were more willing to help than others Edward was able to learn years of Magic quickly and efficiently, never forgetting a lesson or a mistake. What caused the most confusion and anxiety was Transfiguration. Edward had shuddered at the first mention of turning a living creature into a mere object that contained to will or beating heart but was coxed into learning it all the same.

Dumbledore had insisted that it was necessary to know the entire curriculum in order to fit in properly with students. The students would know nothing though Harry would have to be told in due time. Dumbledore had explained earlier that neither the Ministry nor the parents would take well to outside help. They wanted to believe that Hogwarts was safe and seeing extra protection would raise suspicion and questions.

'Well things certainly aren't being made easy, that's for sure.' Thought a disgruntled Edward as he made his way to his and Roy's bedroom from the library. Most of the teachers had been willing to help and friendly. That Remus man was even curious about Alchemy and they had become friends, but other teachers watched him constantly like baboons were supposed to come flying out his ass screaming profanities.

Maybe he could blow something up, that'd give them something to talk about.


	5. Chapter 5

Full metal Wizard

Chapter five

Disclaimer: Me no own FMA or HP.

This is chapter five and I'm hoping that if I'm doing well you will review.

Warning: I'm expecting that you have either read or watched Full Metal Alchemist, I also expect you to be wary of Edward's language.

The weeks ticked by and Ed learned enough so that he would be more than able to keep up with the Wizards of Hogwarts. The learning process wasn't difficult especially due to the fact that many of the teachers were willing to help him understand the spells, especially Remus. He often questioned the teachers to a point that they would have heated arguments and discussions. Thus he slowly started to gain the trust of the skeptical Professors as they saw how intelligent the young man could be, the fact that while he was learning magic and simultaneously increasing the protection of Hogwarts also proved to be helpful in gaining the teachers trust.

Edward and Roy had been busy after they had gotten the layout of Hogwarts. Edward set to furthering the physical security by strengthening windows with nearly invisible strings of metal that interlaced making it very close to being indestructible. He then set to the alchemic circles placed to activate by him or Roy in case of emergency. As an extra precaution he made a chute that was designed to carry any sound from the Headmasters office into Roy's room, irritating as it was it reported any danger immediately. Roy on the other hand set to doing what he did best- strategize. Fighting formations, escape routes, and ways in and out of the castle that were created by him.

The Hogwarts Professors were slowly getting to know the calculating, serious side of the two men, but other traits were slowly being revealed. Edward was loyal and determined, though not necessarily to the mission. Edward would fight to the death for the people and for what he believes; he was not someone that would freely assassinate for money or pleasure. Roy had a presence, an aura that calmed people in situations of panic. Along with that he had a commanding air that demanded respect, but for a reason. Roy could execute plans with amazing efficiency that got things done in a quick and clean manner. Both the men were humorous which was easily seen in their bickering matches that occurred a little to often. One of said bickering matches had led to the uncovering of Edwards height… issue… or complex. However you want to see it.

"What was that Roy?" Edward ground out, fists clenched.

"Ed? Oh, Ed it's dreadful. The stacks of paperwork seem to have consumed you hold on I'm calling for help." Roy seemingly panicked being his desk in the library where he had been studying with Edward. Up until he had lost interest in the paperwork of course.

Ed tried to contain the furious anger that was consuming him; all he wanted to do was finish the damned paperwork. "Roy," was all he managed to his out before he was interrupted.

"Don't worry Ed stay right there, I will save you! I know your size makes you incapable to see me, but trust me!" Roy stood up and went into a heroic pose.

Ed snapped.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY GET LOST IN BETWEEN THE LINES OF AN IDIOT FUHRER BASTARD'S PAPERWORK?"

The Professors had been walking down the hallway when they heard the outraged man's shout from inside the library. Stunned they ran in to see if everything was all right.

Roy smirked at Ed's reaction; well he did until he heard a clap. "Now Ed lets not be hasty." Roy held his hands up, half for protection and half in surrender.

Ed let out a feral growl as the Professors of Hogwarts burst in the room, wands raised and ready for action.

Hands met carpet.

Madness ensued.

The floor rolled lifting into the air like a wave as Roy jumped and rolled to the side in a desperate attempt to avoid the tsunami looking stone that was about to lift him through the air and throw him into a metal enforced window. The Professors paled as they saw the fight scene unfold. Again they worried about the insanity of their protectors.

The Professors had seen the serious and angry side of both Edward and Roy, but the vast range of emotions had been narrowed down to just those when it concerned the two men. Worried that the protectors were not only insane but also merciless and robot-like when it came to being human. Now they saw the furious Edward, but it didn't scare them. All right it did but not as much as the murder-furious side of him did.

Roy on the other hand was scared shit-less; he was pale and sweating when he shakily got up from his sprawled position on the floor. "Edward," all of a sudden the smirk was in place and fire burst through the air with the slightest of thumps indicating the snap.

Edward dodged to the side and clapped again about to initiate a painful punishment on the Bastard.

"Edward I believe that is quite enough." Dumbledore brought a hand onto Ed's shoulder as he surveyed the slight damage down to his library. Edward looked at the Headmaster the murderous edge to his eyes immediately disappeared as he gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Headmaster, just a bit of a misunderstanding." Edward rubbed the back of his head as he smiled to the stunned Hogwarts Professors.

Remus smiled to himself. 'Oh yes. Life is indeed good.'

Serious clapped looking at the two men with admiration. "I give it 9 stars out of ten, the play of movements was astounding. A little more bang would give it a more impressive and intimidating feel.

Jerking a thump towards a grinning Roy Edward replied. "Yeah, well Roy's the bang man."

"I have a stealthy side you know." Roy said indignantly.

Ed shook his head refusing Roy's feeble attempt at being experienced in espionage. "Roy fire is your specialty, if you didn't have a bang I would think you mentally ill."

"I can be inconspicuous."

"I never said you couldn't be, but when it comes to fighting you're as flashy as they come." Edward crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow asking Roy to retaliate against the obvious.

"I find it pointless to beat around the bush." Roy crossed his arms and stared at Edward.

Ed laughed, "Thought so."

The Professors of Hogwarts were contemplating breaking out the popcorn this was getting good. It was like a comedy act from the muggle televisions depicting a married couple.

"Maybe we should continue this talk in our room Edward."

"Of course, there's another pile of paperwork that needs your attention. Correct?" Ed smirked slightly.

Edward and Roy made their way back to the room as silence filled the abandoned library.

"That crosses robots of the list." Sirius offered as a conversation starter.

"Very funny Sirius, I wish you would take our suspicions seriously." McGonagall scolded the laughing animagas.

"Seriously Sirius." Agreed a chuckling Remus.

"We all know that you and Remus are on Edward and Roy's side, but look at the facts Sirius. We have no idea at all if what they say is true, I mean that Edward boy could have lied to us about his past to get pity out of us." Flitwick looked from Sirius to Remus, searching for doubt in their eyes. None came.

"I could take care of that uncertainty." And the slimy git enters the scene.

"You will do no such thing Severus." Dumbledore had been silent through the Professors banter, but Snapes accusation was something he would not allow.

"Come now Dumbledore, just to make sure that he's not working under Voldemort." Snape gave a sickly grimace to his words. Oh wait; it was a smile. Who knew?

"Snape you will not probe through some young mans mind, he is here to protect us. Do you understand?" Dumbledore would have to keep an eye on Snape, and warn Edward for that matter.

Snape's face fell slightly but a look didn't leave his eye. What the look was, Dumbledore couldn't quite explain. It was a mix of determination and an insane craving, Dumbledore assumed for revenge.

He certainly had his hands full.

~ Whoa this chapter took a while to write. Next chapter Roy and Edward have some moments and then they meet Harry Potter, the next chapters gonna be a long one. I actually got sick so that's why this took so long, and I apologize for it, I'll try to get the next one up within a week since I'm on spring break! Please Review and give my sickly self a boost! Thanks for reading.

Yours truly Impaled


	6. Chapter 6

Full Metal Wizard

Disclaimer: I'm working on the hypnotism, but I'm no master so we're going to have to wait.

Impaled: -Cracks knuckles-

Edward: -Skeptical raising of an eyebrow-

Impaled: -Indignantly- I can do it!

Edward: You're stalling by writing this.

Impaled: … On with the story!

Warning: Right off the bat is a Roy/Ed scene. I did mention a "relationship," in my summary whilst also mentioning Ed and Roy. You do the math.

"Nnggg, Roy…" Whimpered a flustered Edward.

"Yes, Ed?" Said Roy who was most certainly the cause of the fluster that Edward had given up on hiding a while ago. The fluster was indicated by the fact that he loomed over Ed and had previously been attacking Edward's earlobe though now he set his sights on the sensitive collarbone of his blushing lover.

"The chute-," Edward was cut off by a moan as Roy hit a particularly sensitive spot on Edward's collarbone.

"Chute?" Roy was now slightly distracted by the nonsense his lover had spat.

"Up to the Headmasters room…" said Edward with a slight roll of his eyes at Roy's forgetfulness at times. Ed was certain Roy had heard the hesitation in his voice. What if Roy had fun with him and then decided he had had enough? Ed didn't know what he would do; Roy was the one thing that could make him feel safe. Ed knew he could do things by himself, he'd been living on his own for a long time, but Roy made it easy. Roy made life worth living and Ed hated Roy for that.

Roy managed to pull himself away to look at Edward. He brushed a clump of golden hair away from his lover's face, searching his face for signs of irritation. Ed's voice had been off, he had heard it like he had been explaining something sad and not pointing out that Dumbledore could hear all of Ed's noises. The uncertainty in Edward's eyes only confirmed his worries. Roy sat back pulling Edward up so that he sat with knees raised in front of him.

Edward sat and fiddled, hair hiding his face as he refused to look Roy in the eye. Roy was irked; why not just tell him what was going on? He had said it before; he hated beating around the bush. First he attempted waving a hand in front of Ed's face, but when that didn't work he slipped his had under Ed's chin and raised his head hoping to catch his lover's lively gaze. The look Roy received was pained but determined.

"I love you Roy, the want to stay with you till I get old kind, and like I'll kill you if you die kind of love." Edward stared heavily at Roy as he explained the root of his anxiety.

Roy had been taken aback by Ed's forwardness but recovered quickly when he started to grasp what his lover was attempting to get across. Edward wasn't looking for a fling, and neither was Roy. But Edward didn't know that, and Roy had never had a serious relationship before Ed. Oh~ he had messed up.

Roy cradled Ed's head in his hands and gave a tender light kiss, no lust, and no intentions other than to convey love.

Ed brought his hands up and gripped Roy's shirt slightly at the kiss, it made him feel reassured, protected, and most importantly loved.

"Roy…?"

"I love you Edward. So much," said Roy looking Ed straight in the eye.

Edward took a deep breath and smiled before whispering, "I love you too Roy, now and forever." Roy smiled and cupped Ed's face resting his chest against Edward's and buried his head in the crook of Edward's neck. They worked in the military and Roy knew that any relationship between the two of them would be… unappreciated. But Roy was Fuhrer now therefore he could make things change. They had been living together in the same room for two weeks and by now it seemed impossible to sleep for Roy without the warmth of Edward by his side.

"We've got a busy day tomorrow, huh?" Followed by a, "the world hates me." Edward chuckled at his lover's apparent certainty that the world was to blame for their lack of alone time.

"Yes we do, and we have to wake up early for that busy day to begin. Remember we have to get our Robe's and school stuff, and maybe some books." The last part being a bit rushed so that in Roy's early morning state he would either agree without knowing or just over look it.

"Someone really hates me," Roy said as a reply to both the prospects of 'early' and 'books.' He gave a firm kiss to the side of Ed's neck and slowly moved down.

"Busy as in we can't be exhausted kind of thing Roy." Edward forced the words out despite the welcomed tingling that came with Roy's lips "Roy maybe I should start living in the dorm tomorrow." Ed closed his eyes as he said it.

Roy sighed and sat up. "It would be for the best, wouldn't it?" He knew that sleeping next to Ed would make him happy. Really, really happy, and that's where the problem arose, the fact that they needed to protect the school. The school was top priority and distractions were unacceptable.

Roy pulled Edward into his arms, "I'll sleep here one more night." Roy nodded at Edward's proclamation, glad for one more night with his bundle.

~Night time

Roy woke to the shifting of a certain golden haired boy in his arms. He groggily opened one eye before examining the sleeping form next to him. Edward was still sleeping as he adjusted himself fighting into Roy's chest and settling down. Roy looked down at his sleeping face, there was no sharp intelligence, and no years of work built up, just the remnants of the innocent child he'd left behind when he began his journey. Roy looked at the peaceful face of his lover and smirked. 'He's mine.'

The sun then decided to make its presence known as it intruded on their moment of peace. Edward stirred again when a ray of renegade light fell across his annoyed face. The expression bothered Roy and he lightly pressed Ed's head to his chest trying to lure the boy back to sleep but luck wasn't on his side. Edward opened his eyes and blinked only to be met with the sight of Roy's bare chest.

Before his mind fully registered what he was doing he kissed the exposed flesh of Roy's lean chest. Edward could feel Roy's muscles ripple beneath his skin as he looked up and gave a cat like yawn. Edward then stretched his legs causing them to become tangled with Roy's.

Roy looked down at the half awake boy and gave a small smile, Edward obviously wasn't aware of what he was doing to him at that very moment so Roy decided to give him a little wake up call. Roy brought his head down and looked into Ed's foggy gaze before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Edward woke up slightly when he registered the intrusion on his lips but sighed contently when realizing it was morning and Roy was the owner of the lips. As Edward sighed into the kiss Roy used the slight parting of lips as invitation for his tongue to explore the hot cavern that was his beloved's mouth.

When Edward felt a tongue intrude his mouth he was fully awake and functioning so he decided Roy would be on the receiving end of the next surprise. He brought his hands up to the raven haired man's neck and pulled his body over Roy's before giving the shocked man a kiss on the nose and a cheery, "Good morning Roy!"

Roy gave a slight snort and pushed himself up so that Edward was situated comfortably in his lap. "Same to you Shorty."

Edward's head dropped in defeat as he said, "I told you not to call me that Roy." He said it in the most hurt and pitiful voice he could muster- his pride taking one for the team. It was much too early to retaliate physically and Ed didn't fully comprehend 'Shorty.'

"Tough luck Shorty," said a still-revenge-seeking Fuhrer. Edward's only response was to stick his tongue out at the fact that his pride had been juped and run into the bathroom in a flash of silver and gold. Roy tried to get his body to move but the image he had just seen had taken up most of his attention- being permanently ingrained to his mind and all. The sight of Edward's toned back, fallen golden hair, laughing face with the scrunched up eyes, and automail being haloed by the sunlight had left Roy stunned and his heart a flutter. The feeling had been just recently discovered for Roy but after sending more time with Edward he could feel the emotion growing stronger and more insistent. The emotion had a hunger that would, at times, be satiated with just a glance to make sure his chibi was safe, But more often that not he needed to touch, hold, kiss, possess his lover to feel his heart settle.

'Though,' Roy contradicted himself, 'sometimes my heart beat only increases and I need more than I had originally bargained for.' Poor Roy had his head in his hands when his freshly washed lover exited the bathroom. Quickly kneeling in front of the pained looking man concern clear as crystal appeared on his face.

"Are you okay?" Asked a worried Edward head tipped to the side and hands resting on his knees. Roy took his hand and gave him a deep kiss as one word flittered through his previously answer seeking mind, the only answer he needed. 'Love.'

Roy broke the kiss and headed toward the bathroom basking in the glory of his epiphany. Sure just as Edward had presumed he had been in relationships with many woman, but Edward was different. He wanted to see Edward as he was, open and free not the one with the world on his shoulders. Ed would always be determined and stubborn, but Roy had gotten to see these traits in real life, not just in the presence of raging blood-lusting Homunculus's who were looking to take over the world. He wanted Ed to be happy, and he wanted Ed to be comfortable enough around him to show pain and love.

"Wait for me, will yah?" The question was casually thrown over his shoulder, but the answer meant the world to him.

"Always," Ed had been unfazed by the contradicting motions of Roy's body to what his voice had entitled. He just thought that Roy's emotional growth had been stunted or something like that, he didn't worry about it too much.

Attaining his robes and schoolbooks for the year had been easy and had gone without incident, though everyone wanted to chat it up with Edward. Most incidents ended with scenario one-

"Hello young man I was wondering if I could help. You look new and I would _love _to show you the ropes." Said by man or woman they were always bursting with a cocky confidence that had convinced them that Ed couldn't turn them down. Either way it was always met with the cold glare of a pale demon that had faithfully appeared at the angel's side, at least that's what it resembled to the poor unknowing passer-by. Ed was boiling and the fact that one or two people would get a little more straight-forward with their pick-up lines wasn't exactly helping all that much. Sadly out of date terms such as "sweet thang," or "sugar lips," were the greeting's Ed received when he walked into a store or asked for directions. It was infuriating, and Ed had just about had enough. It had finally gotten to the point where a girl had asked out Roy and a man had asked out Ed, they were both tired and pissed. It didn't end well.

"Hey baby," A tall overly ripped guy saddled up next to Ed who had been paying for his new robes.

'Death, death, death, death, massacre, painful, find, death, CHAINSAW.' Just a quick peak into Ed's mind and all was revealed.

"Hey there handsome, what brings you here?" A low hanging shirt and a tilted hat clad woman rubbed up against Roy.

'She smells like a wet-dog,' Roy's offhanded thought caused his nose to wrinkle in distaste. The wrinkled nose went along nicely with the grimace as he watched the man place his arm on Ed's shoulder.

Well he tried to place it on Ed's shoulder, but before he got there Ed had taken hold of his hand and flipped the massive man over his shoulder and onto the uneven cobblestone ground beneath him. For he had tried to escape the confines of the store to get away from the man.

"I'D RATHER BURN IN THE FIREY PITS OF HELL THEN GET ANYWHERE NEAR YOUR HORNY ASS!" The man on the ground managed a shaky laugh.

"Trust me Blondie you wouldn't be getting anywhere near MY ass."

At that Ed placed his boot slightly on the mans, uh… father-part applying even pressure he said. "Hell no I wouldn't, the balls tend to be much more tender than an ass, but that would entitle you having balls now wouldn't it? Seems like we're both outa luck." At that Edward clapped his hands to the ground a frightening smile adorning his face.

'Ah, he's pissed.' Roy was a little worried for the man's safety, well more for the safety of a certain defining part of said man. "Ed…"

The high-heeled wearing woman tripped on the uneven ground and fell only to be brought up in perfect harmony with the man who had made the deadly mistake of hitting on Ed. A metal pole was formed a disheveled woman sat atop the one to the left and a pant's-ed tearful man was sitting on the one to the right. The poles were placed to be seen by the people but avoid traffic. A sign was placed at the bottom of each pole, the one beneath the woman read, "take a whiff, useful when fake tears are needed." The one under the man read, "protect your innocence, hit the wing-wang," a hammer was propped against the sign.

"You know the woman didn't do anything." Roy smirked as he slung his arm around Ed's shoulders.

"If I had seen her rub up against you one more time I was predicting a freak accident in which her high-heel would lodge itself in her left eye." Ed huffed slightly and crossed his arms as he walked.

"We take a turn here, don't we?" And so scenario two presented itself.

"This alley is kind of like the hide out for those villain characters that populate the world." Ed shivered slightly the alley bringing up memories that would rather not be remembered.

"I think we took a wrong turn somewhere." Roy looked suspiciously at a hiccupping man slumped against the wall.

A man covered in grime came over and looked Edward up and down. "I'll take him for-," Was the farthest any of the men ever got. Ed who had wandered away only saw the man's head alight with flame after the familiar snap of Roy's alchemy. Ed watched as the man's dirt lined face became immersed in flames. Soon enough the alley was filled with blood curdling screams and third degree burns.

"I'm sorry! Please stop, I only meant to by him. He's such a beautiful little boy and I just wanted to play a little!" The rest of his words were intelligible as Ed stormed through the alley not caring where he went.

By the time they had made it out Roy was slightly concerned with the state that Edward was in. A dark aura had encased the boy and Roy knew he was furious by the way he had almost been auctioned off, if there was one thing Roy knew would never change it was that Edward was not under any circumstance to be treated as an object, which is why Roy usually kept his thoughts to himself.

"Edward…"

"Am I a thing? Do I give you the immediate feeling of a whore? Am I a plaything to be discarded after use? Is there something about me that gives off that feeling?" Ed's voice was eerily calm, very unsettling for Roy.

"No, no Ed that's not it at all. You are vibrant Edward, you make people feel good when they talk to you, it's a natural charm. You're also very attractive, plus when you were in the military everyone respected and or feared you too much to approach you." Roy held up his hands displaying his lack of knowledge, but he had forgotten on important thing. Their conversation the night before was still fresh in Ed's mind and he had mentioned plaything, Roy had offered no assurance to him being someone to be serious with. Ed knew that he was attractive in some peoples eyes, it was obvious but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Roy had made a mistake.

Ed turned on him a mixture of rebellion and anger flashing in his eyes as Roy mentally smacked himself, he obviously had given the wrong answer. "I am no damsel in distress. I don't need a knight or true love's kiss! I can look after myself, I have looked, until you came and made me feel-." Ed cut himself of to make wild incoherent gestures with his hands very much resembled a mime on fire… Roy would know. "People find you attractive Roy, but never once have I seen them treat you like a prostitute or pet. Apparently I've just got one-night-stand written all over me." Ed gave one last yell of confusion as he threw his arms above his head in defeat before turning and disappearing in the crowd.

Roy stood stunned for a few minutes, passer-by sparing him sweeping glances until they saw his vacant expression and they were reminded of the stud Gilderoy Lockheart who was actually a dunce, let's just say his elevator went to the top floor it just seemed that the doors were experiencing some technical malfunctions. 'Ed needs me, but he doesn't want to need me. Ed's afraid, like hell am I going to let him run off like that. I really messed up, can't let him go off on his own now can I?' Roy quickly followed the direction he'd seen Ed vanish into not to long ago not realizing Edward's path had veered slightly to the left.

Ed was furious, he was seen as some sort of abandoned stray animal that people could just pick-up and enjoy. He wondered if that's what Roy saw him as, even after last night when Roy had said he'd loved him he was still uncertain of Roy's intentions. For Ed the worst had already happened- he had fallen in love. And if his love were to put him out on the street he honestly didn't know if he could get back up. All these thoughts raced through Ed's head repeatedly like a broken track to a horror movie. He stormed through the cobblestone streets emitting an aura that promised any who even invaded his personnel space a tortured and long death. He had one more stop to go to before he'd have to hunt down Roy and go back to Hogwarts. The bookstore towered in front of him, a safe haven from his tangled thoughts. Before he'd come he had made sure to take a glance at all the books in the library- he had extra money and books were the only way to go. Roy and Ed had made sure to come early to try and beat the rush to the so the store was occupied by him, a red haired boy with freckles, a bushy haired girl, and a guy with ruffled black hair and glasses. Ed went to find his books and came face to face with the slightly taller seventeen year-old, though one thing stood out, a scarred forehead in the shape of a lightening bolt. The guy Edward was supposed to protect, though he'd known now that it was to be done in secret- make his life harder why don't yah?

"Hello," said Harry pleasantly Ed could see laughter in his eyes and deemed him worthy since no pick-up line followed.

"Hello, ummm…" Edward gave his innocent face.

"Harry, Harry Potter."

"What you don't know our Harry?!" Out of nowhere the red headed boy had sprung and slung an arm around Harry. Edward however was more puzzled than before- apparently the kid had survived death, and that made him a celebrity but Ed was foreign- how would he know?

"Am I supposed to?"

"Blimey Harry you must be losing your touch," the red head laughed as a girl with bushy brown hair appeared behind him.

"I'm sure Harry must find it very refreshing that someone doesn't know him from those dreadful tabloids. Were either of you polite enough to ask his name?" The bushy haired girl raised an expecting eyebrow.

"Edward Elric, it's nice to meet you."

"Hello, it seems you've met Harry but the monkey on his arm is Ronald Weasly and I'm Hermione Granger,"

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" Ed decided he hated going under-cover. Get in and get out was more his style plus if they knew you were in the military you don't have to seem stupid.

"Yes we're in our seventh year, but you don't look like you're been attending Hogwarts." Edward could tell that Harry was getting suspicious so he held up his hands in defense and smiled.

"I'm a transfer student."

"I didn't know Hogwarts took transfer students," Ronald was reaching for his wand.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Ed put on his military perfected blank face.

Roy's hand paused and the three looked at each other simultaneously, understanding was in their eyes as they looked at him with curiosity more than suspicion.

"Why would you come seven years in?" Hermione asked as she looked at some seventh-year books.

"Circumstances," Ed hoped they would catch on to his reluctance to say why as he browsed the books with a trained hand, over looking the ones with evasive titles and ridiculous theories written by mad men.

Circumstances of their own made the trio suspicious of Edward's evasive answer and attempt at privacy.

"What sort of circumstances?" Asked Harry.

"Where I came from magic wasn't as revered as it is here." Roy and Ed had made a cover story about their place of origin, though he could say he was experienced in Alchemy, talking about the military was a no-no.

"My aunt and Uncle tried to keep me at their house but that didn't stop Dumbledore from getting me to Hogwarts." Harry was confused, oblivious to the privilege of being picked up personally.

"Where I come from Alchemy is more revered than magic so I wasn't allowed, but I'm here now. I'm hoping we'll be friends." Ed released one of his smiles as Harry, Hermione, and Ronald looked on him with a mixture of disbelief and acceptance. Though after a minute Ed saw them relax he could tell they still had questions especially the Harry kid. Ed saw him give him a once over and smile. "Will you help me find the seventh-year books?"

"Sure Edward." Ronald said this as he slung his arm around Ed's shoulder.

"Call me Ed, Ronald." Ed casually shrugged the arm off his shoulder.

"Ha ha! Call me Ron, Ronald makes me feel like a Grandpa." The boy laughed and so did Edward; they were a strange bunch, but a happy one.

They made small conversation and learned about each other. Families and friends and life in general was discussed. Then Harry brought up a woman called Professor Trawleny who, do to their description, sounds just like the woman who predicted his death.

"Yeah!" Ron went on. "The one time I have a real meaningful dream I don't get points for it."

"What was your dream about Ron?" Hermione looked curiously at Ron.

"This one was way past spiders tap-dancing weird. I'm pretty sure Mr. Dream Dealer was smoking some serious crack to come up with this one. I'm talking drooling roll-in-gasoline-in-hopes-to-become-a-leprachon-because-it-looked-like-a-rainbow crack. You," he pointed at Hermione. "You were there and there were these flags with like triangles and circles on them- kind of occult-ish. The flags were placed on this hill, it was the middle of the night and you're talking to me about running down the hill. Then at the bottom of the hill I see some seriously whacked-up Pringles; like the American convenience store kind. Then I saw some bug-eyed freaks trying to give me a hug, they had wings."

"Whoa," Edward exclaimed. "That is deep," meanwhile in Edward's head. 'Okay, this kid has some serious problems, I thought my dream with the Mermaid and woman in purple cat suit was bad. What the hell is a "Pringle"?'

"Edward?" Roy makes his grand entrance. 'Why didn't I think to look in a bookstore sooner?'

"Hey, Mr. Mustang." 'Be polite, be polite, be polite, be polite, civil.

"Ah, are you a new Professor?" Hermione as per usual caught on quick.

"Yes, I'll be teaching Alchemy this year."

"That stuff you know Ed?" Asked Harry, suspicion levels increasing.

"We came from the same country, actually he's my guardian." Edward forced a smile at the thought. He was supposed to be seventeen, not nineteen, not a legal adult. Deep breathes… in…. out.

"Ah, its nice to meet you Professor." Ron shook Roy's hand.

"Mustang wasn't it?" Asked Harry as they shook hands. Roy smiled and nodded.

"Ah, I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you."

"It was a pleasure meeting all of you as well. Ed do you want to check your things out?" Roy looked at Ed who had but his head down.

"Sure Mr. Mustang."

Roy put a hand on his shoulder and led him out. Ed took a quick peak into Roy's eyes and saw him looking down at him.

"We'll have to move your stuff into the dorm." With the words came the embrace, soft and caring. "You're no one night fling Edward, you know that. And I'm sick and tired of telling you." Roy teased, but looked serious in an instant. "What can I do to make you see that?"

Ed hid his face in Roy's shoulder before blowing out a deep breath. Then he mumbled.

"What?"

"Stay with me forever." Edward looked cautiously into Roy's eyes.

"I thought you were going to make this a challenge." Roy pulled Edward into another embrace and smiled. "I'll stay with you, forever Edward."

Edward looked up and smiled. Roy smiled back, and was forgiven.

CHYES! Suck on THAT! Longest chapter YET!!! 4,500 words and 10 pages on Word. I feel extremely accomplished. –Does punk-jump off table-

-Table breaks-

Impaled: Damnit.

Edward: -Transmutes-

Impaled: … Never leave.

Edward: You already promised me to Roy.

Impaled: He can live here too, he can cook.

Edward: -Shakes head- I worry about you.

Impaled: -Sighs- You wouldn't be the first.

Please Review! Give me motivation other than Edward's voice in my head… I'm joking, please know that. I don't want the authorities called… again.

REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Full Metal Wizard

Disclaimer: I own both Harry Potter and Full Metal Alchemist. –Is that what you were expecting me to say? Really people, the gullible levels of the world seem to have increased dramatically and something must be done.

Impaled: -Kicks at ground and sighs-

Edward: I thought we had worked on the whole stalling issue.

Impaled: My Internet isn't working.

Edward: … So that's why you're writing this.

Impaled: I'm not my mother! I have no hidden intentions! I swear! … It just seemed like a good opportunity.

Edward: Just get on with the story.

The one-day Edward had to be at a specific place at a specific time, he wasn't. It was very Edward like, in the fact that it was annoying, spontaneous, and very unconventional but couldn't Edward just strive to do this one thing? Here we were ready to march out into the main hall to be introduced to the new students when an outbreak of whispers caught Roy's attention.

"… Fallen angel…" Oh no.

"… Fallen angel… sleep comfortably on stairs." Of course.

"Is it dead? Someone poke it." Oh, no. I would gladly take the honor.

Roy came out looking at a stunned McGonagall and chuckling Dumbledore before striding down the steps, where lo and behold slept Ed. He really did resemble an angel; while he was sleeping that is. Roy smirked at the students before delivering a heavy and painful kick to Edward's side. Roy tried to not to look at Ed's peaceful sleeping face arms dangling with a book on his rising chest.

_Whoosh._

Ed's eyes fluttered open at the loss of breath as his body took off from his napping position. Reflexes kicked in as he curled his body in looking for a patch of ground to place his hand and break his fall. The stair was the perfect handhold, and approaching fast. He placed his hand on the jutting step and flipped through the air launching himself to face the new students crouched, book in hand, and bleary eyed.

"Monkey…" One of the Hufflepuffs whispered.

Ed spun around and glared at the departing back of his soon to be former lover, Roy. "What the hell was that? I knew you had some people issues Roy, but you should know that kicking someone awake is a NO!" Edward screamed at the top of his lungs before turning back towards the mass of wide-eyed students.

Ed did a quick survey of his surroundings. "I was sure it was Tuesday." Roy almost fell over with exasperation at his lover's comment.

"No, today is the day to be sorted Edward." McGonagall twitched slightly, obviously displeased.

"Eh heh," Edward scratched his head awkwardly as gave a nervous smile. "Sorry 'bout that, must've forgotten to check off yesterdays date on the calendar."

"It's Monday, Ed." Roy rubbed his head at his companion's blatant disregard for proper planning.

"Whoa, must've forgotten to check off a lot of days. What month is it again?" Edward looked at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was about to answer but the sorting hat chose to interrupt.

"Deception can not be chosen. Faith is revered, and all must make choices within each choice."

The audience held its breath waiting for some sort of continuation to the song, but none came.

"Shall we begin?" Dumbledore was unfazed in the hats silence. In truth, few words can be said in the aftermath of pain and fear, his silence was not a surprise.

McGonagall began to read from the list, and when all the chipper hopeful new students took their seats it was time for Edward to step up.

"This is Edward Elric, a transfer student. Please treat him with kindness." Dumbledore smiled at the group as Edward gave a nonchalant wave and sat down on the stool ready to be evaluated.

The hat sighed, "Great another troubled past. Well at least this kid deals with it, but you got your self some serious issues kid."

Ed smirked having been told prior to the sorting that the hat talked. Though the mention of his past had caught him off guard; as long as no memories were relived he'd be fine. "I'm a teen, I don't drink my milk or eat my vegetables, who wouldn't expect issues."

The crowd of students gave a surprised chuckle; this kid might not be half bad.

"Well all those issues must measure up to something, GRYFFINDOR!"

Edward smirked as he hopped down from the stool, and made his way over to the red and gold lions placed inconspicuously above the table filled with equally inconspicuous Gryffindor residents, all of whom seemed to think they were at some sort of fighting match if their screams indicated anything.

He walked over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waving at him enthusiastically large grins adorned their faces when he sat down.

Ron did some sort of arm pumping motion and said, "Yes! We scored a major smart transfer student!"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm smart?"

"Well, any transfer student would have to be smart right? Or else why would they transfer?" Ron looked perplexed and Hermione smiled.

"I could be a delinquent, and I came here out of Dumbledore's kindness when really I'm planning to attempt to kill Harry Potter and give him a thunder cloud to match his lightning bolt." Ed looked totally serious but couldn't let a small smile escape at the end.

Ron roared with laughter as Hermione eyed Ed's book. "Judging by what you're reading I'd say you're pretty well educated." Ed gave a sheepish smile.

"If you didn't know me how did you know my scar was given by Voldemorte?" Harry was suspicious, again.

"Well after Ron said you were famous I wondered why. I mean how could I live with myself with I had met a pop idol in the Wizarding world and not gotten his autograph?" Edward had let something slip, damn. "Plus I hung out with the Professor's a bit and they explained the whole war with Voldemorte thing."

"It was not a thing, a hell of a lot of people died because of him." Harry fumed.

"Harry lay of a little." Ron could see that Ed only wanted to lighten the mood.

"Lots of lives are lost everywhere Harry. People die everyday, in every place, and many of them because of some pointless, meaningless, hateful war. If you can't look forward and bottle up the past then you can't help the people that need it. You can't bring back the dead Harry, but you can protect the living." Edward had gone totally serious; his tone was calm as he stared Harry down.

"You're both wrong," Hermione looked at them, worry in her eyes. "You don't bottle up the past you use it to get stronger to stop making the same mistakes. Edward's right though, you have to look towards the future, and you can't bring back the dead."

'Why are men so thickheaded again? Why can't they just by smacking each other and laughing like the normal ones, we always get the death and destruction, my-life-sucks-and-its-not-my-fault kinda guys.' Hermione sighed fore lonely.

Silence followed, but Edward smiled. "I don't know which had more of a deeper meaning, Ron's dream on Prongles or our conversation." It was a pitiful attempt at getting a different topic but it worked all the same.

Ron jumped at the chance to bring up some more of his more than slightly disturbing dreams. "I think my Mum is slipping something into my food, 'cause my dad was telling me about Muggle people and appliances and such. I ended up having a dream, where one of three things was happening. The mime was going to kill me for a toaster, I could kill the mime _with _the toaster, or _I _was going to be killed with a toaster by a mime. Overall I think mimes are creepy and should be kept from toaster's, that is if my dreams indicate anything." Roy looked very serious and gave a nod of affirmation at his last comment.

They all laughed as Harry let himself relax, he knew Ed was a good person; he just didn't know who to trust in this situation.

All of a sudden a dark shadow appeared behind Edward. Tensing he looked over his shoulder, "Hey, Mr. Mustang."

"I need to speak with you for a minute Edward."

"I didn't mean to be late I swear!" Ed shot pleading glances at the trio, who looked away and offered no assistance. "I wasn't even technically late." Roy placed his hand on Edward's shoulder and gave a squeeze.

"Now." Roy gave a creepy smile.

"Whoa-Kay, but can't it wait till after I eat?" Ed shot a glance at Roy, showing him that if he didn't eat now it would be Roy's responsibility to get him lots of food later.

Roy sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Come to my office later and I'll talk to you." Roy stalked away to the Professor's table.

"Must suck to have your guardian here, man." Said Ron giving a sympathetic look at Ed.

Ed smiled, "Yeah he's a real stick in the mud." He knew Roy would be in one of those silent moods. When he was mad he would yell, but when he was pissed it was like a black void of anger that would suck in everything around it and spit it back out as some crushed semblance to what it once was.

All thoughts disappeared at the sight of food, apparently Dumbledore had made some sort of heart-warming speech, everyone was teary eyed and clapping when the food appeared. 'Whoops, looked like I missed something important.' Ed clapped before digging into the mass of food that was presented in a masterful array of colors and smells before him. Ed barely admired the abundance of food as he dug in, barely transferring the food to his plate before transporting it to his mouth with frightening precision.

Those around Ed all had a moment of silence, and watched as someone surpassed Ron when it came to intake of food per minute.

"At least its all getting in his mouth," said Hermione shooting a glance at Ron. Ron's response was to shrug and partake on the Festival de Consume.

The display went on for a while until Ron and Ed fell back and heaved a content sigh.

"Well I'll head up to Roy's office, see yah later." Ed gave a mock salute to the group in front of him before walking towards the grand doors, giving a mighty shove, and disappearing.

"They aren't related." Harry said with certainty.

"Maybe Ed's adopted." Suggested Hermione.

"They don't act like father and son." Said Ron

"Maybe their here for a different reason." Harry's instincts kicked into overdrive. "What was the name of the book he was reading?"

"It didn't have a title, but I saw a picture of Malfoy in it." Hermione leaned and whispered conspiratorially.

"What would Ed want with that?" Asked Ron.

"Maybe we should find out." At that Harry got up and started to walk towards the dorms, expecting Hermione and Ron to follow. They had always been a curious bunch, and they always ended up in trouble…

Ed was resigned to his fate, but that didn't mean he had to like it, just didn't seem to be his style. So with a flourish he kicked Roy's door in and shut it with a deliberate amount of excessive noise. "What's happenin' Fuhrer Bastard?"

"Sit down, Ed." Roy's tone was pure steel. Ed sat sprawled on the chair in front of Roy's desk and placed his book delicately on the stand beside it.

"You were not supposed to make a scene." Roy ground out.

"I didn't mean too, and its not like I slashed apart one of the students." Ed kept up his cocky attitude, he was a little sorry for what he did, but it's not like saying sorry and begging for forgiveness would erase what happened.

"Ed, I know you've never done something like this before-."

"I can do this Roy, don't look down on me."

"Then show me you can do it, so far all I've seen you do is parade around with no regard for the fact that we are supposed to be seen as ordinary citizens grateful to Dumbledore for this opportunity."

"I know what this mission is about, Fuhrer, you don't have to remind me."

"I know you're clever Ed, but why can I only see it in life and death situations? Is it possible for you to really do this long term?"

"With ease." Ed got up to leave.

"Remember that are main objective is to protect the Potter boy."

Now that was something Ed didn't understand. Why protect one person? At first he had assumed it was because Dumbledore saw them as incapable to protecting everyone, but apparently it was because Harry was a symbol of hope. Having a person be a symbol of hope, that was laughable to Ed. People die, and Harry will too, so why not let the boy live his life? From what Dumbledore had said before this kid has some obsession with being involved in every happen chance situation that could go slightly wrong; be it intentionally or not Potter was always there.

Having a person be a symbol of hope would only disappoint those involved. Ed would protect everyone in this school, whether they like it or not.

Roy didn't notice the change in Ed's eyes, didn't notice that Ed was putting the responsibility of every soul inept to protecting itself on his shoulders. His mission was to protect and wipe out threats, not to pamper some 'hero.'

As Ed walked out Roy noticed the book on the stand. Curiosity got the better of him and he picked it up. What was inside made him feel just a little bit like a dick for saying all that stuff about Edward. It was a book documenting all the Death Eaters dead or alive, it probably wasn't totally accurate, but it must have taken a lot of work to throw something this detailed together. Ed had been doing his research while Roy had maybe blown it out of proportion a bit.

Edward needed to learn though, that protecting someone was different than taking down an enemy. He couldn't blow things up and then act like nothing happened, not here. Roy had his work cut out for him.

Harry stood outside of Mr. Mustang's office his body rigid with surprise when Ed came, fuming, out the room. His expression was determined and unyielding as he walked confidently down the hallway.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were pressed up against the wall; the invisibility cloak was pulled up slightly in the back as to cover their feet in the front. Their breathing was sparse as they all processed the information. Harry was the first to move, to the left as to not cross Roy's line of sight, God knows what kind of tricks he had up his sleeves.

When they had made it down the hall Harry finally spoke. "We should talk to Dumbledore."

And so they did, Dumbledore explained the reason for Edward and Roy being there. To protect Harry and help with the Death Eater problem that plagued Hogwarts.

"But, why?" Asked Ron. "We can protect ourselves."

"These men have no strings attached to what they do, they can kill with out it hanging over them." Which was expected, he had explained to them that sacrifices of the enemy must be made, in order to give people hope.

"So their purpose is to protect us? Nothing else?" Asked Hermione, she had been disappointed that Ed might just follow them around in the shadows like a bodyguard.

Dumbledore laughed. "They are people, you know. They took this opportunity to learn more than to kill. Ed seems like a curious person, you should get along well." Dumbledore folded his hands and leaned back to sit comfortably in his chair. "Now don't you think its time for bed?"

Harry could feel the fatigue set in along with suspicions toward Edward and Roy, suspicions that a certain Potion's teacher shared, and planned to test.

Ed felt a shiver go down his back as he sat down to do his homework and wait for Harry, Ron, and Hermione come back from their little expedition.

Just because you can't be seen doesn't mean you can't be heard.

I hope you guys liked it! Some people have pointed out that at times I veer off the path and make characters slightly OOC, please notify me if I do.

PLEASE REVIEW

-Impaled


	8. Chapter 8

Fullmetal Wizard Chapter

Impaled: -Sits in a corner-

Ed: -Storms in- What are you doing?

Impaled: -Peaks through hands- Uh… Hey Ed.

Ed: WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?

Impaled: -Whimpers- You want excuses?

Ed: -Rubs eyes- Just tell your readers you're sorry.

Impaled: Sorry, I've had things going on. Things I wish I could do better at, but I can't. I hope I at least give you a good chapter, if I don't tell me, I'll try to get better. If I fail at this like I do everything else then I'll try harder. ON WITH THE STORY!

Ed didn't even have time to react; he sat there and stared at the oily bastard that had done whatever he had. A familiar scene was splayed before him, one in which he was with Al running towards his mother It was a vivid memory, but Ed wasn't _in _the memory he was watching it, like a movie. He heard a voice pipe up behind him.

"Ah, what a touching scene. Your mother and brother I presume?" Someone else was watching this. Just as his mother smiled at Al, Ed spun around and looked at Snape.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ed ground out; he was pissed. How could something like this happen? What was he seeing, and why did the man that had threatened his life have to see it too?

"Oh, but Elric I have to make sure your story is true. The safety of the school is in my hands." Snape splayed his hands as he barely managed an irritating sneer on his usually expressionless mouth.

Ed felt as if he were floating in air as he looked at his hometown of Resembol. He spun around as the scene changed so that he was looking at the ceiling of a house. 'No,' he thought. 'No this is too soon, I have to find a way out of here, I can't relive this.'

Ed turned back to Snape doing his best to ignore what was happening behind him, he knew the memory of his mother's death well enough. As the tortured cries surrounded him, he asked. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I already told you Elric, but I know you're stupid so I'll try to explain." Snape started to walk toward Ed, knowing full well what he was planning, also knowing that it would not work.

Predictably Ed pulled his hand back and shot it at Snape. Snape grinned as the fist sailed toward him, and then through him. Ed's face drained of color as the momentum of the punch carried him through Snape.

Ed reassessed the situation quickly. Obviously he couldn't touch Snape, not here, but there had to be a way out. He couldn't give up, but he wasn't gonna waste time throwing punches at someone he couldn't hurt.

Again the scene from before changed and Ed's heart dropped out of his chest. His breath left in a whoosh as he heard his own, be it more childish, voice read off the ingredients for a human being. 'No, no, no, no, no.' much resembling a ballerina Ed spun around once again to face his Professor. Horrified he looked as he made the mistake of his life, Al following him as he stepped into hell.

Snape could barely stifle the laughter as he watched the stupid little worm look desperately at the scene unfolding. So it was true, they had tried to bring that hoe of a mother back to life. All of a sudden he saw the worm's expression change so that his jaw was set in a determined matter, he had obviously come to a decision. Again he laughed; there was no way the Edward could ever get out of this, no matter what he tried.

'No way am I letting this little one get away so unscathed- fun must be had.' Snape gave a sinister sneer, almost surprising himself at how malicious he was being.

"Pity, really. You bringing her back, but her turning out as something so horrid." Snape grimaced for extra effect. "I mean, if I were to bring a loved one back I would at least go the whole nine yards and make them some semblance of a human being." Walking in a large circle as he talked, he had the advantage of watching Ed's expression and body language change drastically.

Ed blocked out the slick voice as it wove around him, the man was voicing age-old thoughts that Edward had repeated to him self often. Snape hesitated at the sound of two dull thuds, the sound of blood hitting a mound of human ingredients. Ed clenched his fists and tried desperately to clear his head of all thoughts. He didn't need to see this; he had relived the nightmares periodically throughout his life. He didn't need to witness his mistakes.

Ed had to clear his mind, to think, thinking could get him out of this.

Snape watched with revolting fascination as one human being was slowly brought into existence, while another was being unwoven into a swirling and oppressive void of nothing-ness. Screams echoed in the room.

Ed looked on as Snape watched and his golden eyes gleamed with realization. Snape was watching this for the first time, like a movie he was unwinding the tapes of Ed's mind. As the screams echoed- not something that actually happened at the event, but an effect the memory had always had on him. The screams had echoed in his mind, not in reality.

Edward's mind was his and his alone. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the memory, bringing it into existence. What he hadn't noticed before was that his mind was being pressured. Clutching his head he focused on the pressure, and it grew and started to overwhelm him as he shook with the effort of containing the screams of agony.

'I can beat this, it's nothing, nothing compared to before.' Thought Edward, trying to reassure himself that he could stand the mental strain. Before his eyes the vision of his family took shape; a mutilated mother, a cold hardened brother, a father not there, and him. Ed looked on with a clenched jaw and fuzzy mind as he saw as other would see. Him, at the middle of it all; the cause of all those present's pain.

The vision's flickered faster, not splaying the scenes in detail. The edges became blurred as landscape's and building flew by, all having a particular trait in common.

Panic.

Fire plagued cities, buildings collapsed on workers, murderers roamed free. All the things that Ed had seen do to the fact that he hadn't arrived in time to save someone. The mutilated bodies were faceless where they hung around Ed, like outfits displayed in a closet. People who had families, friends, lovers, _lives._

Snape turned around as he saw the boy grip his head and clench his jaw tight, the tension stood out in his face as the vision of the alchemy gone wrong flickered. 'So, the boy has caught on, but not before I've seen the true destruction he had caused to those he loved. I mean if this is what he does to his family, just think what he could do to total strangers.' Thought Snape, his feelings towards Edward shifting from resentment and hate to manipulation. 'Maybe,' Snape continued to contemplate the young man before him. 'Maybe I could use him.' Snape's brow wrinkled as he fought to think of a way to get Edward to trust him after he… Took a peak into his mind…

It was then that the scene changed, though Snape was quickly losing interest in the happenings of a mere alchemist. He merely saw bodies, lots of bodies, of random people. Quite frankly he could care less, even if some of the corpses were particularly brutal.

'Well black mailing is certainly out of the question, seeing as the other teachers know. I can't see Edward caring much of the others students opinions where it concerns him...' As Snape was attempting to develop an Edward persuasion strategy he failed to notice that the surrounding image gave a final flicker before returning to his office.

Edward could start to feel the solid chair that he was apparently sitting in break through the dream or nightmare or what ever this _thing _was. He concentrated on the chair, the feel of the wood against his lax back and the stones beneath his feet. It took every fiber of his being, but he felt himself slide back into his body. His eyes snapped open with immediate and reckless fury. Flying forward he tackled Snape to the ground, taking him by surprise as he pulled at the collar of the slimy man's shirt.

"What the fuck did you do?" Ed growled out through clenched teeth, his fists shaking.

Snape licked his lips nervously before replying, "Just a little spell to insure that you weren't lying for pity."

Ed punched him in the gut.

"And would I be correct to assume its only you with these suspicions, Professor Snape?"

Snape wheezed slightly after the blow.

"Worthless little brat," he choked out through gritted teeth. "I am going to make you pay for shaming me."

"I didn't do any of the dirty work, Snape. That was all you." Edward looked on in disgust as Snape blantantly reached for his gnarled and chipped wand.

Edward simply kicked Snape's wand away before fisting his shirt once again, and bringing the Professors face as close to his as he could. "You listen to me," Edward took a crouching position and jerked Snape so that he was sitting up a bit. "I could care less what kind of problems you have with me personally. I have a mission to do that just happens to include this school. So you can shove that up your ass along with whatever writhing animal you seem to be keeping there, and suck it."

Snape sneered, though he was having a slight mental panic attack. 'This child should be at least a little affected by witnessing him mother's death. It should have broken him, humiliated him to leave my office in sobs. He could have told that idiot Fuhrer man to let him leave, and I would no longer have to deal with one more bump in my road. He's just as bad as that insolent Potter boy.'

What Snape didn't know was that he had broken Edward, just a bit. Ed was a master of fury, and fury masks pain beautifully if you give it enough of a threatening air. Ed was not one for showing others pain so easily. It took a lot to crack someone already broken.

"What, do you really think you can protect the lives of every student in this school?" Snape scoffed. "You stupid little idealist boy." Snape's voice took on a malicious and unyielding tone. "Lives will be lost, but it's all sacrifice for a greater cause, a much more substantial cause. Understand this- every life of each worthless student in this school can be replaced. It's the symbol of hope in the Potter boy and Dumbledore that really make the wizarding world go round. Remember that."

Ed's eyes grew determined. "I'm not letting anyone die."

"Such big words for such an unworthy person."

Edward's fingers hold on Snape's collar relaxed slightly. "I can protect these people."

"What makes you think you can protect all these lives when you can't even save your own family. Those people that were in your mind, who were they? People you vowed to protect? All you bring is destruction, and you'll soon realize the full extent of that. I assure you."

Edward let Snapes head fall to the cool stone underneath before rising to his feet. Not looking as Snape he stalked out of the room and down the hallway fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. All of a sudden he rounded on the wall and punched with his flesh hand. His mechanical would cause too much destruction…

Too much destruction…

-

Impaled: Shit… -Runs in and slides across the floor to her bed hiding underneath- Shhh.

Edward: -Kicks down door- WHAT THE HELL?

Roy: -Stands behind Edward menacingly and cocks gun-

Impaled: 0_0;;

Edward: ALL THAT? ALL THAT WAIT AND YOU DISH OUT THIS SHIT?

Roy: M'not even mentioned.

Edward: Look –points to readers- THEY'VE LOST FAITH IN YOU, DIPSHIT!

Impaled: It's Ianto's fault, he died.

Edward: YAH? WELL YOUR NEXT! UGH I CAN'T BELIEVE I PUT UP WITH YOU!

Impaled: Its 4:37 A.M. … Please cut me some slack.

Edward: YOU'VE BEEN SLACKING OFF SIMPLY 'CAUSE YOU DON'T FEEL IT ANYMORE! COMMIT SUICIDE ON YOU OWN TIME.

Roy: What's been up with you lately, s'like you don't do anything but sit.

Impaled: Sorry… Just…. M'just tired I guess.


End file.
